


12:37am

by soillse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NorFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soillse/pseuds/soillse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//written for the aph fanfic network drabble event !!// Lukas and Tino are drunk and in love and nothing could be more perfect than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:37am

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into something longer, but it is initially for a drabble event so I apologise for the shortness.

12:37am. The sky was an array of iridescent hues; pink, purple, blue, Scandinavian summer nights never fully reached darkness. The cold night air blew gently across their laughing faces, tinting their cheeks and noses red, as the not so sober pair made their way home together. They had been looking forward to this night for months, Tino saw the advertisements for their favourite metal band and was ecstatic planning where they would stay, where they would eat and every other small detail as he always does, it’s one of Lukas’ favourite things about Tino. The way his eyes glisten as he writes list after list of details and how he mutters Finnish curses under his breath when things start to get complicated, even over the simplest of things.

There’s a scream followed by a roar of laughter after Lukas trips and falls, pulling Tino with him. They roll around in the soft grass giggling and tickling each other which turns to small kisses and whispers and soon they’re up and Tino is carrying Lukas who is stubborn and tired and wants to be carried home by his knight in shining armour. Lukas kisses his face and tells him he’s the cutest and the best thing that ever happened to him, and Tino knows he means it. One of his favourite things about Lukas is the way he opens up around him, the special smile he has just for _him_ , how he sings in the shower and dances to his favourite song; something he’s too shy to do in front of others. 

They finally make it home but trip over the dog – she gets extra treats in the morning to make up for it – and eventually they stumble up the stairs, holding onto each other for dear life. They topple over and onto the bed exhausted from the night’s events. Lukas is sure he has some bruises and Tino is positive someone might sue them tomorrow but in that moment everything is quiet, serene and nothing could ruin the bliss of lying together in bed, not even the ground this time. There’s no energy for showers or getting up so they awkwardly undress each other, laughing and whispering about how there better be coffee downstairs when they wake up. Tender words and soft touches are shared and they fall asleep in each other’s arms, hearts beating in rhythm with one another. 

12:37pm. Orange sunlight streams through the cracks in the blinds, there are children, people, cars outside, and unfortunately, no coffee. It won’t be long until they get a call from their boss, or an email about work, so they make the most of the time they have in their own little world, staring into each other’s eyes, smiling and softly trailing over each other’s faces with gentle touches, reminiscing about their outing as though it was as distant memory. 

And of course, planning their next concert.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! ;v;


End file.
